


Loving him

by abp1402 (orphan_account)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/abp1402





	Loving him

Even holding her hair close to her forehead would not hide the bump growing painfully to a purplish color.

Sara was nearly loosing it. How could she look like this on their first date? He would be arriving any minute now, and she wasn't even dressed.

Her doorbell rang, and she was still in her robe, no make up on, and a horrible purple spot on her forehead.

"Damn" she said, letting go of her hair. She could not believe she had hit herself with the blow-dryer.

The doorbell rang again.

"Damn" she coursed again.

She quickly approached the door, and opened without even looking. She could sense him through the door.

When she opened it, the first thing she saw was what must have been the largest bouquet in the world. There had to be about six dozens of yellow daisies, held by a beautiful white ribbon.

She was so absorbed by this incredible gesture, that she missed Grissom's jaw wide open.

"Oh Gris, they are beautiful" she said, taking them from him, and moving to allow him in.

She turned around to get in, and put the flower in plenty vases. Grissom just stood at the door, admiring her long legs, barely covered by her above-the-knee length robe. He gave two steps in, and quietly closed the door.

Sara turned around to face him, blushing as she remembered she was only wearing a robe.

"I'm sorry Grissom. I had a little…" she pointed to her forehead "accident. Let's say the blow-dryer and I aren't best friends", she said with a sigh.

"You look H.O.T.", he blurted out, immediately feeling ashamed of saying that to her.

She raised an eyebrow, thinking that maybe it wasn't so bad after all. She went to him, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Care to repeat that, Dr. Grissom?", she whispered slowly to his ear.

She could feel a bulge growing below, as she tightened her embrace, pressing her body to his, while nibbling on his ear.

"Ohhhhhh", came his voice, as he reached for her waist. She turned to look at him, his eyes wantonly looking at her.

Sara licked her upper lip, without lowering her gaze. She them came closer to his face, feeling his warm breath in her face. Slowly, she backed away two steps from him.

"Well, I guess I'll go change", she said.

Grissom caught her wrist as soon as she turned around. With a twirl, he pinned her against the front door, and attacked her with his mouth.

"Hey!", she muttered, before his mouth shut her up with a kiss. He opened his mouth, licking her lower lip, asking for entry. She opened her mouth to the most amazing kiss she had ever received.

His hands cupped her face as he ended the kiss, going instantly for her neck. She pressed herself to his body, caressing the back of his head, moaning.

"Oh, Grissom, that feels sooo good!"

Grissom paused for a second, looking at her begging expression, and set loose the belt of her robe. He stood there, admiring her body, her long legs, her flat tummy, her magnificent round breasts.

"I love you".

Sara froze with his statement. She knew he did, but had waited so long for him to say the words.

"I love you Sara. I cannot imagine being some place else but with you for the rest of my life. You drive me crazy, your voice, even in my mind, gives me hope of being exactly the kind of man you deserve. I'm so sorry Sara, for all I've put you through", he continued, as if seeing her there, standing naked before him, had destroyed this thick wall he gad created over the years, releasing all his feelings for her in a matter of seconds.

"I'm so sorry Sara, I really am. Please forgive me, I cannot lose you" he whispered, almost crying. He dropped his gaze to the floor, stepping away from her, not wanting to look at her.

She looked at him, first puzzled, trying to figure out what the right thing to do in this moment would be, not wanting to ruin this beautiful moment. Grissom had opened his heart to her, telling her exactly all the things she longed to hear.

She stepped closer, and dropped her robe to the floor, standing completely nude before him, but still his gaze was stuck to the floor. She gently cupped his face with both hands, and slowly forced him to look up. His eyes where closed, and tears where rolling down his cheeks.

She missed a heart beat. Here he was, the man she had always truly loved, crying for her.

"I'm sorry Sara, I'm so sorry", he kept whispering.

"Look at me", she whispered back, inches away from his face.

He tried to move, to step back, but she tightened her grip on his face.

"Look at me, Gil".

He opened his eyes, stunned to hear his name coming from her lips.

They looked into each others eyes, and tears began to flow again down his cheeks.

"I love you too. I just wanted you to say it to me, because I've always known you do too. You do not have to try to be the man for me Griss, you already are", she said, getting even closer to him, pressing her body to his, and gently pressing her head to his chest.

He looked down, to realize she was naked before him, pressing to him, LOVING HIM.

THE END


End file.
